Kendra's Fate
by Sage1988
Summary: AU One-shot. A different ending to Razor that disregards the canon ending. The Truth about Kendra Shaw


_I do not own Battlestar Galactica or any of the characters within it_

_Just an AU one-shot idea I had after reading an article on the internet about Kendra Shaw in Razor_

_Picks up from the end of the TV movie Razor_

**Cylon Base Ship** (Razor) **Hybrid Room**

Kendra Shaw, a woman who was bleeding to death from the bullet wound the antiquated Cylon had given her, held the hastily constructed Trigger in her hand that was connected to the nuke that would not only end her life, but that of every frakking toaster on this flying house of horrors and the half toaster, half flesh thing. She knew that in a few moments she would be dead, she had always thought that she would feel fear, terror at the unknown, or judgement for her sins.

All she felt was a sort of calm, a resignation that whatever was going to happen, no one thing could stop that now. Even if she didn't detonate the bomb, the bullet wound would kill her, and before that might happen the Cylons still onboard could pump her full of yet more bullets.

Either way she was going to die, she would face it with dignity.

She faced the old hybrid and said with a smirk feeling that at least she could do some good in her life, for all the horrible things, at least end it on a good note "You're scared aren't you? You should be" holding the trigger in his direction like a gun. But this gun would do much worse; the feeling of power over their fates gave her strength, strength to face the end

"All this has happened before and will happen again" the old hybrid said and repeated "Again…Again" over and over. She didn't even feel annoyed by its repeating, if that was the way it was preparing itself then so be it. She no longer cared about the Hybrid

Deciding it was time Kendra pulled the trigger, bracing herself with one last breath.

There was a blinding flash of light for a fraction of a second, a burning searing heat that surrounded her whole being

And then Blackness…that was all Kendra Shaw felt

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara Trace watched the Cylon ship explode and a wave of grief hit her. Not for the Cylons, but for the people who had perished aboard that thing. Desilva, the victims of the experiments and the Major.

Kendra Shaw, the Major who had reminded of Admiral Cain, at first she could only see that, the ghost of Cain inside the younger woman.

But the difference between Cain and Shaw was very clear, Shaw still had her soul, it hadn't been lost to the war.

Kendra had been willing to kill herself to let her and the other members of the team live. Would Cain have made that sacrifice? Kara didn't know

"Lords of Kobol hear my pray" Kara pledged to the gods "Take the souls of your son and daughter loss this day, especially that of Kendra Shaw into your hands, grant her forgiveness for her sins and grant her everlasting peace"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra was just floating...floating a sea of light that felt like the gentlest waters…

Then a flash of light came bursting in her face and she felt thick gel like liquid around her. She gasped for air, her lungs felt empty and she felt in an instant her arms and legs, a body devoid of the pain from the bullet wound and she looked around her trying to see where she was, but her vision was too blurred

When everything came into focus around her, she was so scared that she could find the will to speak. She wasn't dead, this wasn't the afterlife

There was an older man with greying dark hair that she didn't recognise, a blond woman that was unfamiliar as well and then when she looked at the third person, horror gripped her soul

It was Gina, the Cylon bitch that had killed Cain

Or rather another version of her, this one had pure blond hair and a red dress of some sort and all three were smiling at her, like she was an old friend

"Welcome back sister, we were beginning to worry" the older man said with a smile on his face

"No…No, it can't be" Kendra said, finally realising that she was naked in the warming gel and what this meant. If a Gina replica was there and she had died in a nuclear inferno and was still among the living then…she couldn't even stand the thought of it

"Why not believe your own eyes, seven" he said smugly calling her by a number and standing back to reveal that behind him, flanked by several robotic Cylons with their eye light and a few more copies of Gina and the other two…

There were copies of her Kendra Shaw; she couldn't take this! She couldn't be a Cylon!

"NOOOOOO" she screamed struggling to get out of the tub with the Gina model and other blond woman holding her down

'This can't be happening' she thought desperately as she struggled 'I'm not one of them' Denying it, was the only thing keeping her from cracking

"Calm down" snapped the older man "Your conditioning should have been broken so we'll just have to work with you to break it. Then sister you'll come back to us" he then took out a syringe from his pocket and stabbed in her neck.

And blackness gripped her again…a sleep like darkness that made her worry about what she would face when she woke

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edited to try and make it better_


End file.
